Work
"Work" is the fifth single from British-Irish girl group The Saturdays. The pop song was written by Ina Wroldsen, Harry Sommerdahl and Kalle Engström. "Work" was released as the final single from the group's debut album, Chasing Lights. The single was released by Fascination Recordsin the United Kingdom and Europe, while releasing the single in Ireland under the label ofPolydor Records. The song was released with a music video, which was filmed on 16 May 2009 at Shepperton Studios. The music video features a different beat to the single. The music video became the bands most viewed video (at the time of the release), and which took concept of the band's upcoming tour to be titled The Work Tour. "Work", kicked the tour off, by having clips of the music video, where they do the catwalk. Although the song was a fan favourite, the song was officially released on 29 June 2009, where the single failed to gain the success as the band's four previous singles. The song debuted at number twenty-two on the UK Singles Charts, number twenty-one on the Irish Singles Charts, and a disappointing sixty-eight on the European Hot 100 Singles. To date "Work" has become the band's worst charting single, with "Work" being one of two The Saturdays songs which have not charted inside of the UK Top 10. The other is "My Heart Takes Over". The single was remixed by audio and music technician, Phil Tan for its release.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Work_(The_Saturdays_song)&action=edit&section=1 editBackground "Work" was originally scheduled to be released as the third single from Chasing Lights, but the song "Issues" was released instead. Then it was rescheduled to be the fourth single, but was pushed back once again as they were given opportunity to record the 2009 Comic Relief Single, a cover of Depeche Mode's "Just Can't Get Enough".[2] Its CD single release coincided with the group's first series of headline gigs, The Work Tour, in June 2009.[3] "Work" debuted at number forty-eight on the UK Singles Chart on 13 June 2009 solely on digital downloads and it went on to peak at number twenty-two, making it their lowest-charting single to date, as well as their first to miss the top ten and the top twenty.[4] Mollie King opens the song and sings the first verse, the first bridge and a backing vocal during the second bridge. Una Healy sings backing vocals during the first bridge and adlibs in the final chorus. Vanessa White sings the second verse, leads the chorus, adlibs on the final chorus and closes the song. Frankie Sandford sings the second bridge and small adlib between the final chorus and the end of the song.Rochelle Wiseman sings the third bridge and does adlibs in the final chorus. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Work_(The_Saturdays_song)&action=edit&section=2 editCritical reception "Work" received generally positive from pop music critics. In a review for Digital Spy, Nick Levine described the song as "sparky electropop" that has a "memorable chorus."[5] Later Digital Spy said of the video: "Adopting the classic girlband-in-a-warehouse theme, the ladies strut their stuff down a makeshift catwalk, tease the camera seductively and even attempt a few risqué dance moves. This video won't set the world alight with its dazzling originality, but it nicely complements a real thumper of a song."[6] Jon O'Brien of Allmusic described the track as "muscular dance-pop" and compared it to the music of Rihanna.[7] BBC Music wrote that "tracks like 'Work'...can be skipped in an instant and have 'filler' written all over."[8] PrincessF1 of Dooyoo compared the song to Kelly Rowland's song, which was titled "Work" also, by saying it was "very dancey". She later went onto say that the single sounded a bit like Dizzee Rascal's music. She later said "This is yet another song that to me doesn't stand out to me on the album there are deffinatly better tracks on the album surrounding it."[9] Ciao! stated "I didn't really like it. I heard it a few days ago, however, and I was like 'oh my god! I love this song!'. So, therefore, I would say this song is the kind of song which depends on which mood you are in on whether you like it or not. Since, then I have heard a couple of times more, and sometimes I'm like 'I Love it!' and other times I'm like 'argh! it's so annoying!" He went on to say. "The song is very catchy and has somewhat of a 'girl power' feel to it, as it's quite 'loud'. It's a bouncy kind of song, which makes you just want to get up and dance up and down, which makes it a great song for a party. It has a real 'pop' sound to it."[10] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Work_(The_Saturdays_song)&action=edit&section=3 editMusic video http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Work_(The_Saturdays_song)&action=edit&section=4 editBackground Before the release of "Work", the music video recorded and was directed by JT, on 16 May 2009. The video was set at Shepperton Studios inSpelthorne, Surrey.[11][12] The music video has a different tune to the single version, the video version was a remix of the song, which has a heavier instrumentation and a thicker bassline, produced by music engineer, Phil Tan. Throughout the whole video, the band are seen walking the catwalk in 'sexy' black outfits, apart from Vanessa. Within the warehouse the group dances and walks provocatively on a catwalk. Each group member is dressed in a black outfit, except White, who is dressed in a pink catsuit. In the latter part of the video, they are accompanied by male dancers, who are also dressed in black outfits. The video premièred on MSN Video on 27 May 2009.[13] On 25 June 2009, Matt Edmondson presented The Saturdays at Work, a FIVER behind-the-scenes documentary following the making of the video.[14]Some music channels have also been showing the Cahill Radio Edit remix of the song. The video for this version of the song is exactly the same but features streaks of colour which have been digitally super-imposed upon the original imagery. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Work_(The_Saturdays_song)&action=edit&section=5 editSynopsis As the video begins, there's a little girl walking around an abandoned warehouse, where there are posters of The Saturdays on the wall (the posts are off the album, Chasing Lights cover). Then as the music starts, King appears to start the song off, walking down the catwalk, then the rest of the girls are behind her, then the band spent out. The little girl hears the sound of the girls singing and dancing, and she walks up the stairs to see what the noise is, and spots the band singing and dancing. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Work_(The_Saturdays_song)&action=edit&section=6 editTrack listings ;CD single[17] (2707835; Released 29 June 2009) #"Work" (Radio Mix) – 3:14 #"Unofficial" – 3:55 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Work_(The_Saturdays_song)&action=edit&section=7 editChart performance The Saturdays fifth single, became their lowest charting single to date. The single had minus-success compare to their present and past singles. "Work" became the only single not to chart within the top 10, in the United Kingdom, present and past. "Work" charted at number twenty-two on the UK Singles Charts, twenty-one on the Irish Singles Charts and sixty-eight on the European Hot 100 Singles. "Work" was the only single released by The Saturdays, ever to have not charted on the Scottish Singles Chart. To date the single has been the lowest selling single, plus the lowest chart position by the band. Unfortunately the release of "Work" also coincided with the death of "Michael Jackson", causing a lower than expected peak chart position.[18] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Work_(The_Saturdays_song)&action=edit&section=8 editChart position